(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPDs), a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device realized by applying a voltage to electrodes and realigning liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer so as to adjust an amount of transmitted light.
The LCD has a merit in that it is easily manufactured to be thin, but has a demerit in that side visibility is poor compared with front visibility, and as a result various kinds of alignment methods and driving methods for liquid crystals have been developed.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle, the LCD in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed in one substrate has received attention.
In such an LCD, at least one of the pixel electrode and the common electrode includes a plurality of cutouts, and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.
In this case, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are electrically insulated from each other, and are respectively connected to different wires to be applied with different voltages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.